Over the Edge
by T.M.Wolf
Summary: If you break the cage, you release the beast. Psychotic Sunstreaker/Twin One shot.


**Tasuki: **_Well, seeing as I'm having a little... setback with the next chapter for my story Return of the Fallen, I decided to do a one shot on the awsome Autobot Twins. :'D Personally, I didn't like Sunstreaker at first, because he was Mr. Vain, but I think he's pretty cool now. Especially since he goes psycho when someone hurts his brother. Anyways- it should be noted that I'm getting my stuff on Sunstreaker from what I've read here at Fanfiction, Wikipedia, and The Cartoon, so my information is somewhat limited and forgive me if he's not right on cue or whatever._

_There's going to be violence, as there seems to always be with psycho Sunstreaker, so violence-haters beware!_

**-EDIT-**

_I had told myself while on vacation when I wrote this that I needed to edit it when I got back home, but I kept forgetting until now for some reason... I pretty much went: "... well SNAP" when I realized how many mistakes I had. Ha, ha... But um.. anyways, I'v edited it now, although I still might have some errors, but it's a lot better than before. Enough to where I figured I'd repost it, since I have either removed, added, or changed words. It's still the same, but with a few changes. _

* * *

**Summary:** If you break the cage, you release the beast. Psychotic Sunstreaker/Twin One shot.

* * *

**Over the Edge**

_-Tasuki-_

* * *

Sunstreaker was frowning, his arms were folded across his chassis, and his optics were narrowed, scrutinizing at the large canvas in front of him. He had been doing this for about eight breems now. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else. His art utensils remained on his table as he stared at the canvas. If anyone were to come in at that moment, they'd think he was critiquing one of his latest paintings or drawings. Though, if they came in and stood behind him- not that anyone other than his Twin would- they would find nothing but a blank canvas. It had been blank the entire time he had been looking at it. For eight breems, he had sat in front of it and just stared at it like he was still doing now.

Normally, he'd have no trouble painting a canvas such as this. Unlike human artists, he did not need hours or days to finish his work. He had perfect precision and swift skills. In fact, he often boasted he could've painted that famous painting the _Mona Lisa_ by that DaVinci man in but a few nano-klicks. Of course, it was due to his robotic superiority, so he supposed justice was to be granted to the human artists. He would be lying if he said they didn't have great skill. They just weren't very fast, is all.

Still, his canvas remained blank. He just couldn't think of anything. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of the right thing to paint. He would normally be painting the serene lighted landscapes of Cybertron, or the skies above. He had always found them a source of inspiration and a thing of beauty to paint. Sometimes he would paint his brother as well. Sideswipe was actually his only true inspiration now. Earth's landscape held nothing to Cybertron's beauty. No matter what any of the fragging, nature-loving mechs said. This place was but an inspiration-less mud ball planet to him that scratched his paint or dirtied it any chance it got.

Though, lately, he had found he couldn't get a clear picture of those landscapes and even though his brother was always with him, he couldn't place him the right way in a picture. Nothing seemed to be working. The normal things wouldn't come to life anymore. Well, he supposed he couldn't truly say _nothing _worked. He had found one thing that did work, but he denied it with all his spark. He had left that thing behind on Cybertron. Far Behind. He had left it locked inside a cage so tight that it would never see the light of the stars ever again. Yet, he had found himself remembering it more often these days.

He didn't like it.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he brought his hand back, and swatted the canvas to the ground. It bounced off the round and hit the nearby wall. He didn't bother to notice as he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair back. His optics darkened, his fists clenched, and he stormed out of the room. The door closed behind him and he glanced right and left. There was no one around him, which was just what he wanted. He was sure that if someone were to come up to him now, save for a select few, he'd punch them in their faceplates. He really didn't feel like spending another term in the brig.

He let his anger dissolve enough to reach into his spark where his bond was located. He touched it gently, just enough to feel for the other half of the bond. He could feel it burst into him even with that small touch. The eager, almost childish happiness was bursting from his Twin and into him, which made the anger he felt melt away completely. It wasn't exactly what he had been looking for at first, but he certainly appreciated it. His brother was his only control here; the only one who could truly keep him in check without brute force. All his brother had to do was fill him with his own happiness, and he would be less threatening than even a petro-rabbit.

He felt a tug at his spark and started walking to his left. He had searched for his brother, and now he was calling for him. No comm. link was needed to know where his brother was. Their sparks, having once been connected before their sparking, called to each one another. They had learned how to suppress the calling as they grew, as it would get in the way of their duties at times. With that control, came various abilities. They had learned that they could use it to locate one another no matter where they were if they got separated for lost. They could also use it to learn what one another's condition was. It was something no one but they, themselves, could understand. Most would just call it the same as a bond, but they knew it was different. They weren't simply two beings- two different sparks, that had come together. They were the _same_ spark, just in two different parts. They were one in the same.

Sunstreaker smiled for but a nano-klick when he spotted the black helmeted head of his brother, laughing with Jazz and Bumblebee on their "couch", as the humans put it. At this point, his spark was overflowing with his brother's emotions, and he was quite sure his brother could feel his. That was another thing they learned- they could hide the emotions they felt when they were receiving them from one another. That had certainly taken some time back in their youngling days. They would often both suddenly change personalities, confusing their caretakers or teachers all the time. To have the light-hearted, prankster Sideswipe to suddenly become vain and temperamental, and for vain and temperamental Sunstreaker to become a light-hearted prankster was without a doubt, incomprehensible.

"Oh, there's Sunny! I'll talk to ya guys later," Sideswipe winked at the two 'bots and eased himself up. His two audience members said their own good-byes and went to talking to themselves as the red Autobot made his way over to his brother. He smiled at his yellow Twin and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Hey," he spoke softly.

"Hey," Sunstreaker replied back, turning so that his brother would follow his lead, which he did. The two made their way out of the room and into the deserted hallway where there was only the echoes of their footsteps against metal. All the while, Sideswipe kept an arm around his brother, waiting for the yellow Twin to settle through his thoughts. He knew his brother was angry with something, maybe even a little… worried, which made him worried, so he sent his brother his happiness. Though, as they kept walking and the silence continued, he decided to try and get an answer.

"You okay, Sunny?" he inquired, looking at his Twin worriedly.

"I don't know. It's just… I… I have this feeling," he replied, his facial feature darkening.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure how to say it, but it has to do with you."

"Is it a bad feeling?"

"I think so."

Sideswipe's usual light-hearted demeanor fell, "Oh… But… So long as we have each other's back, we'll be okay, right?"

"…I hope so." Sunstreaker had said it at just a whisper, but his Twin heard it and stopped to embrace him in a comforting hug. He returned it and held Sideswipe tight, praying to Primus his bad feeling would not come to be. He'd had this kind of feeling before, and he could remember bad things had happened. Each time he swore he'd protect his brother even harder and better than before. That'd he not let it happen again, and this time he was even more determined. He couldn't- wouldn't let his feeling come true.

Suddenly, the alarm installed into the Ark went off, blaring loudly into their audio receptors, while a warning from Teletraan 1 flashed across their visuals. The two separated, Sideswipe giving a sparkful smile, and Sunstreaker putting on a serious look. The red Twin pat his brother's shoulder as he turned around and started making his way to where Optimus Prime and Prowl would be waiting. He could hear his brother let out an intake of air and then follow after him. He did his best to send positive emotions through their bond, but he could still feel the worry emanating from his brother's spark as they got closer to their destination.

**-O-**

Sunstreaker scowled mentally as his engine rumbled and his wheels spun faster. His sleek, golden form was almost a blur as he sped over the dirt road. For once, his mind wasn't worried about rocks hitting against his vehicle mode, chipping away paint or causing dents. His mind was solely on the feeling he had, and the thoughts he had about what he didn't want to think about. He knew the two were connected and he wanted neither to happen. He knew the dangers that lay ahead might compromise that idea, but he wouldn't let that stop him. No slagging Decepticon would take his Twin from him!

He was pulled from his thoughts when his peripheral scanners informed him of his brother coming up to him on his right. He slowed a bit to let his Twin come up beside him. He could sense the worry his brother held, and sent him feelings of ease over. He knew it wouldn't work and he knew his Twin knew it, too, but he didn't know what else to do. He could never lie to his Twin, but he didn't want to tell the truth either. He didn't want to worry his brother. He was the one who was supposed to protect Sideswipe and worry about him. He was the better fighter, and the stronger one. Sideswipe was the one meant to keep him how he was, protecting him and keeping to the Autobot cause.

He revved his engine at his red Twin once they were side by side. His brother revved back, and they opened up their own personal comm. link.

"_You ready to go kick some Decepticon aft?" _Sideswipe smirked.

He played to the challenge, _"Yeah, maybe some Jet Judo, too, but in the end we all know _I'm_ going to slag the most 'Cons."_

"_Ha! Not this time! The Sides'nator has a few tricks up his sleeve!" _

"_We'll see," _he purred, gunning his engine and leaving his brother in the dirt. He could feel the amusement from his brother's spark flow into him and let him know his challenge was accepted. He could hear his brother's engine roar and could see the red, polygonal shape of his brother's alternate mode getting bigger in his rear-view mirror. He grinned mentally as he kicked up his speed, doing his best to forget his worries and to save them for being turned into anger, which he could release on the Decepticons.

**-O-**

Sunstreaker scowled as he used his gun to blast that pesky Decepticon spy, Laserbeak, out of the sky. Primus, those little Casetticons were fragging annoying, especially Rumble and Frenzy. The two of them had already caused him some trouble, but he and Sideswipe had double-teamed them. They went out pretty quick. Of course, Soundwave hadn't been too happy, and neither were the other Casetticons. If their 'master' hadn't been so preoccupied with Blaster, he would no doubt be after he and his brother's main Energon lines.

"Take that!" he growled as the aerial spy hit the ground and twitched slightly. With Laserbeak down that left only two more Casetticons left. Ravage, the most annoying fragger of the bunch, and Buzzsaw, another slaggin' flier. He supposed the only good thing about them was that they weren't hard for him to take out. Okay, so maybe they could be tricky when they surprised and jumped him, but head on there was no way those tiny pieces of scraps could beat him. The proof was lying right in front of him and sparking while its red optics flickered off.

"That makes two for me and one for 'Sides," he mused to himself as he took off towards where the larger group of Cybertronians was. He had, unfortunately, been taken away from the big fray in order to stop the Casetticons from bugging him. He hoped there was still a few Con open for him. He was ready to take on a real challenge.

His optics glanced over the group as he got closer and took note of the other Autobots. As usual, everyone seemed to be at equal power, and everyone seemed to be preoccupied with someone. He scowled again, but then searched for his brother. The others might become annoyed if he took their target- not that he actually cared, but he'd rather not deal with it right now- but his brother certainly didn't. They often teamed up anyways, especially against fliers. Jet Judo wasn't really his most favorite of moves; he preferred to just beat the living slag out of his enemies, but he had to admit it could be fun. Until they fell off, anyways.

When he found his brother just off to the side of the big fight he smirked. His brother, as usual, had gotten himself into a tussle with a flier. It wasn't one of those three Seekers, but a Conehead would do just fine. They were almost as annoying as Starscream's group. (Although, **nothing **would ever be as annoying as his group. **EVER**.) His scanners dictated it was Thrust. He frowned for a minute, but let it go. Although his brother could've chosen someone better, a Con was a Con, and he was ready to beat the slag out of one.

"Take this!" he roared and stole a particular jump-kick move from Ratchet. The medic wasn't his favorite person, due to the many wrenches thrown at him that often ruined his paintjob, but he sure did know how to do one fragging awesome move. The results were great, too. Thrust hadn't even expected him, so his foot hit his chest straight on just as Sideswipe ducked. The force sent the flier, well, flying, while he landed gracefully beside his brother, whom glared.

"You could've warned me sooner, you know! If I hadn't moved that very nano-klick you would've hit me!" he shouted, shoving Sunstreaker. The yellow Twin merely smirked and helped his brother up.

"Yeah, but I didn't hit you, so why does it matter? Let's just slag the Con," he replied, grinning wildly.

They were just about to go after their target, whom was dazed and slow at getting up, when a laser blast struck the yellow Twin's shoulder. He let out a yelp and clutched at while turning to glare at the one whom had shot him. It just so happened that about ten feet above him, Dirge was smirking with the gun attached to his arm pointing at _him_. Sunstreaker let out a snarl as he brought out his own gun. It was payback time. No Con got away with shooting him and ruining his paintjob!

"Sideswipe, you take Thrust. Dirge is _mine_," he spat. His brother nodded as they both moved towards their intended targets. Each were focused, especially Sunstreaker, whom had Energon lust in his optics. His shooter's smirk merely got bigger as he aimed again and fired. The yellow Twin easily dodged by sidestepping it, and fired his own rounds. Unfortunately, Dirge was fast and about ten feet away, so the first shot missed by a few feet. Sunstreaker scowled, but kept firing. So long as he fired and Dirge dodged, the flier couldn't fire at him.

"What's wrong, Autobot? Did I offline your targeting systems with that shot?" the Conehead laughed, dodging another shot.

"Not at all," Sunstreaker spat back and fired another shot. Dirge, of course, dodged, but then before he realized it, the yellow Twin fired had fired a second shot. The Conehead hadn't realized the Autobot could fire that fast, or that the weapon could. He couldn't dodge it, so it struck him right in the chest. Pain erupted through his sensors and his CPU involuntarily commanded his systems to focus solely on his wound. His boosters turned off and he fell to the ground. He landed with a ground-cracking _thud_ and even created a small crater.

"F-frag," he snarled as he looked down at his wound, which was leaking Energon and fast. The shot had gone deep, but, thankfully, had not pierced his spark box. He would live so long as he got back to base. Hook would be able to fix him- that was for sure. That is, he realized as a looming shadow appeared over him, **if** he got back to the base.

"Go burn in the Pit you slagger," Sunstreaker snarled, aimed his blaster, and fired straight at the Conehead's face. Dirge didn't even have time to think he was going to offline when the blast hit and he was met with darkness.

Sunstreaker, on the other hand, stood over the fallen metal corpse with pride and a smug grin. That was what a Con got for messing with him, or his brother. It made his spark swell with glee at the sight of those golden optics offlining. Not only that, but now Megatron had one less Conehead to bother he and his fellow Autobots with. He chuckled as he gathered his emotions to send through his bond and reached into it only to find the other side was full of something he didn't want to fell: fear.

He spun around with his optics widened, and looked to where his brother had been last. Only, he wasn't there. He searched frantically and found them once he looked up. There, high in the sky, was Thrust holding his brother by the throat. His felt his spark skip a pulse and his Energon run cold as he heard his brother's cries through their bond and saw the Conehead start falling downwards with his brother _underneath_ him.

"NOO!!" he screamed and started to run over, but the Conehead's speed was far faster than his. He wouldn't make ir in time to stop Thrust from smashing his brother into the ground, but he tried anyways. He couldn't just sit there and watch it happen. Remembering his blaster he brought it up, but then realized his might hit his brother. He cursed as he threw it away and ran faster. He was almost there, ready to jump and tackle the Conehead out of the air, but it was too late.

Thrust cackled as he added a quick burst of speed and smashed the Autobot in his hands into the ground. The crater he made was even bigger than Dirge's and this time it was not a Decepticon lying in the center motionless. Sunstreaker shoved the Conehead out of his way, forgetting all about the battle, as he rushed down to his brother's side. He skidded to a halt on his knees as he picked up his brother's head. His optics were flickering and his body sparked. His armor was cracked in countless places, and some of his limbs looked _wrong_.

"Sideswipe!" he cried out to his brother through voice and spark. He was met with little reply, even through their bond.

"S-s-sun-n-n…" his brother croaked pathetically, his voice mainly static. Sunstreaker felt his spark grow cold.

"Stay with me, 'Sides! _STAY WITH ME!_" he shrieked in dismay. "You can't leave me! I _need_ you!" This time, there no reply. Instead, his brother's optics flickered off and his body went completely limp. Sunstreaker felt himself go numb as he pulled his brother closer to him. He felt his mind slowly retreating deep within himself. The world around him was shrinking; all he felt was the emptiness of his chest and the cold body of his brother. If robots could cry, he might as well have then, but in truth he felt nothing. He felt nothing at all. He did not feel his spark; he did not feel anger or sadness; he did not feel his _brother_.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Thrust laughed. "Did I kill your brother? My bad. I guess he just should've have been so weak."

"Shut-up."

The Conehead tilted his head, "What was that? Did I just hear something? I guess not. Oh well. It's your turn now, Autobot. So come on up here so I can offline you, too. Frag, if you're a better challenge, I'll do you the honor of setting you next to your brother. Wouldn't that be nice? So, you wanna go ahead and say your final words?"

Sunstreaker mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Thrust scowled, hands on his hips. "Now, now. Don't keep the words to yourself. I wanna be able to tell all the others how I offlined _both _famous Twins and the last words they ever spoke."

Sunstreaker's body twitched slightly. He could feel **it. It** was coming. He repeated the words again softly.

"Come again? I still can't hear you," the flier taunted.

The cage was breaking.

"I'll kill you."

"Still too quiet there, Autobot. I want you to say it real loud."

The beast was getting loose.

"I'll kill you."

"You're almost there. Just a bit louder now."

Sunstreaker laid his brother back down gently as he stood back up, his fingers twitching. It was too late to go back.

The cage was broken.

The beast was out.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU. **I'LL KILL YOU!!**"

With a roar, Sunstreaker lunged at the Conehead, wrapping his hand onto his head and dug his fingers into it. The flier screeched in pain as his fingers broke through his faceplate's armor. The two hit the ground hard. The yellow Autobot wasted no time in bringing Thrust's face up and smashing it into the ground repeatedly until there was a Cybertronian head-shaped crater. He pulled his fingers loose, only to turn them into a fist and smash against the flier's crumpling face. He kept it up until the front of his face was completely crushed with parts and Energon spews around it.

That done, Sunstreaker pulled his arm back a little and curled his fingers slightly. With a crazed look in his optics, he shoved it straight through the Conehead's cockpit chest and wrapped his fingers, which were more like claws now, around the sparkbox. A static scream managed to rip from Thrust's throat as Sunstreaker tore the spark box out and crushed it, extinguishing the spark. The flier's scream was cut short as he fell limp and lifeless.

Sunstreaker form shuddered as he tossed the box aside. His head hurt; he couldn't think; he couldn't feel anything around him. He was looking for something though- feeling for it, even though he couldn't. He knew something was supposed to be there, but it wasn't. He couldn't feel it. He suddenly felt rage, though. He felt pain and anger and lust. Lust for Energon.

Lust for killing.

Yes. He had to kill those that made him feel this way. This one below him wasn't enough. He needed more.

Sunstreaker then lifted his head to the sky and let out a scream. It was a feral scream- one even more so than the wildest animal on the planet they were on or of any being in the entire universe. It was so pained, so sickening, so… _frightening_ that it brought all other to a stop and a feeling of dread washed over the area.

All optics turned to look at the yellow Autobot as he stood and turned towards them, his face downcast from them. They could see the Energon dripping from his fingers, though, and some even backed away from the sheer feel of his presence. Even the mech's fellow warriors felt unease and moved away as he continued to get closer. Thankfully, for them, he stopped a distance away, but then they felt their unease grow into downright fear when he looked up at them.

His optics were still blue, but they looked even more menacing then the red ones of their enemies. They were emotionless, save for the look of Energon lust in them. His posture was wild; like a rabid animal. His optics glanced at all of them hungrily, as if deciding which to eat first.

It was a little hard for him to choose. It was so hard to think clearly. Why was he fighting again? He knew he had to kill the ones who made him feel this way, but who was it? The blue-optics? No… No, they were one of him. Yes. He was on their side. The one he searched for was on their side. The red optics, though… He could vaguely remember fighting them. He could remember them bringing him pain. He could remember them brining pain to the one he searched for. Yes. It was them. They had to be. They made him feel this way.

They had to die.

"**I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!"** he roared as he charged blindly. He didn't care which of the red-optics he got to first, so long as he could kill them.

His first target happened to be Break Down, whom ended up, like many others, unable to move before he was struck by the mech. Those around him fled as the yellow Autobot wrapped a hand around his throat. The Decepticon clawed at the tight hand, but nothing would break its grip. He could only stare into the savage optics and watch as the other hand grabbed his arm. A scream escaped his vocals as immense pain flowed through his sensors. He could barely watch as he was thrown to the ground and was then beaten with _own_ arm. Each blow hurt worse than anything he had ever encountered, but they stopped after a bit. At first, he thought it was because he had been granted mercy. That is, until another wave of immense pain filled him. This time, the Autobot had pulled off his entire leg. An emergency signal passed over his optics and the next thing he knew, blackness was upon in.

Sunstreaker snarled as his prey stopped moving, finding him no longer any threat. He was offline. Not moving. Time for the next target.

This time it was a Seeker. Not one of Starscream's group, but one of the less-known ones that were simply more of form of backup. That hardly made them any less of a target for the yellow Autobot. The unfortunate 'bot shrieked as Sunstreaker got hold of him and tackled him to the ground. He struggled fruitlessly as the Autobot grasped his cranium and dug his claws into it. He screamed for help and was relieved to find some of his fellow 'Cons were blasting at the Autobot. Though, all hope faded as he felt the Autobot pull. He shirked again and struggled even harder, but it did not stop his attacker from ripping his head completely off.

Sunstreaker stared at the head, glowering at the red optics as they offlined. He dropped it when he finally felt a pain in his arm. He looked down to find a hole with Energon leaking from it. Then he looked up and found more of the red-optics firing at him. They were _hurting_ him. They had to die, too.

He let out a howl as he attacked the nearest shooter, ripping the weapon from him with ease. The mech could only scream in agony as he ripped into his chest and ripped out wiring, having missed the spark box. Scowling, the yellow Autobot grabbed one of the wires around the Decepticon's neck and pulled. Energon spewed form the ripped wire and the mech dropped.

Sunstreaker scowled, finding the target easy, even as messages started to appear on his screen. They meant nothing to him, though. All that mattered was that he was feeling pain and those that caused it had to die. He turned and locked him optics with the one of the larger of the red-optic mechs.

This one.

He was the true cause of it all. He was the ultimate red-optic. He truly had to die. All the others were now worthless compared to this one. He let out a guttural growl as he crept closer, almost on all fours. The world around him and the rest of the mechs became forgotten. All that mattered was him killing this mech before him.

He let out a scream as he lunged, aiming for the spark box. The mech merely scowled and swatted him away with his large gun, which was mounted on his arm. Sunstreaker got back up, crouching low to the ground. He lunged again, but this time the mech shot him. His instincts enabled him to dodge just enough so that the blast only hit his hip. The pain meant nothing as he continued his charge and managed to strike the mech in the face with his fist. The mech's optics widened for a split second at the strike, but then scowled again. The yellow Autobot brought his fist up to strike again, but was stopped as the mech grasped his fist.

Sunstreaker let out a screech as he clawed at the hand and kicked at the mech. He had to kill him. He had to! He had to kill…

"Optimus Prime," the mech spoke darkly. The red and blue mech in questions stepped forward from his troops, whom the majority had been watching in shock while a few others tended to the wounded.

"Megatron," the Autobot leader replied, glaring slightly.

"I suggest," Megatron spat as he threw the yellow mech to his leader, "you learn how to control your _beast_. We are going to be retreating. The only reason I am doing so is because I do not need to loose anymore soldiers. Do not think you will be so lucky next time. Decepticon, retrieve the wounded and retreat!"

The silver mech said no more as he took the skies. Some of his followers gave uneasy looks, but did as told. Those that cared even an iota picked up their wounded fellow soldiers and followed their leader, leaving the Autobots with a crazed Sunstreaker.

"Help me hold him down!" Optimus Prime commanded as he struggled to pin the yellow Twin. Even as Brawn and Ironhide came over and grabbed onto the mech, he continued to struggle, shrieking and trying to bite at their hands.

"Primus! What the frag got into him!" Brawn questioned as he pushed the yellow mech's face into the dirt.

"**Move!**" the familiar voice of their medic growled, pushing the mini-bot aside. Being the most skilled in his field, it took but a nano-klick to offline the crazed mech manually. Sunstreaker fell limp in their hands, and the three mechs holding him backed off.

"Ratchet, can you explain?" Optimus inquired, shaking his head at the yellow mech.

"You remember the last time this happened?" the medic sighed.

"Yes," the Autobot leader nodded. "It happened millions of years ago on Cybertron."

"The same thing happened here. Sideswipe was put into statis lock. I already sent him back to the base with a few others. First Aid will tend to them until I get there, but that's the reason. Without Sideswipe's half of their bond to keep him restrained, Sunstreaker lost all control and, well, you saw what happened."

"Frag, Ratchet- he took out _four_ slagging Decepticons on his _own_ while being blasted with almost everything they got. 'Loosing all control' is kind of putting it lightly, don't you think?" Brawn scowled.

"As much as I'd like to lecture you, Brawn, now is not the time. Although he was on a rampage a few klicks ago, he's in critical condition. We need to get him to the Medbay, **now**," Ratchet scowled back.

Optimus Prime nodded, "Load him into my trailer." Without another word, Optimus transformed and drove over to where his trailer was settled. The back popped open as soon as Brawn, whom had been given the task to carry Sunstreaker, arrived and set him inside and closed the door. Shouting his famous catch phrase, the Autobots departed back to their headquarters. No one spoke, not even some of the more hotheaded Autobots. It didn't feel right to.

**-O-**

"Prime, we can't just let his behavior go unpunished! He could've attacked one of us!" Prowl stated firmly, gazing up at his leader.

"His behavior wasn't normal, and he didn't attack one of us, so there's nothing to punish! Besides, the only reason he became like… _'That'_ was because Sideswiped had nearly been offlined. You have to understand how their bond works! Sunstreaker's actions were involuntary!" Ratchet growled back, hands on his hips.

Optimus Prime let out a sigh. This conversation had gone on ever since Ratchet had gotten through with tending to his patients. Most had already left, but three remained, including the two Twins. Bluestreak had sustained some heavy damage from a fight with Skywarp and would have to stay overnight. As for the Twins? Well, it was obvious that they'd be staying for more than just a few solar cycles.

Sunstreaker alone had holes and cracks all over himself. It was nothing short of a miracle from Primus that his vitals hadn't been hit, particularly his spark box. Still, he was in bad shape. His was almost as bad as Sideswipe's, but the red Autobot was ultimately in worse shape. Practically every wire and his exoskeleton in his back had been broken. Not to mention, his CPU had been damaged. Thank Primus, it was nothing serious and would not have any after effects. Also, his right arm had been crushed at the joint, requiring a complete replacement of it. He had would almost needed to do that for his left leg. Luckily, the leg could be twisted back into position, but it would still take a lot to fix him up.

Of course, Prowl had taken up a fuss with it, and had decided with every fiber of his being that Sunstreaker's action required punishment in the form of time in the brig. Ratchet, being the one 'bot to practically know everything about the Twin, but was not their creator, had taken up arms to fight the mech. Optimus Prime, unfortunately, had ended up in the middle. It was becoming rather annoying at this point as the entire conversation was beginning to repeat everything that already been covered.

"Involuntary or not--"

"**Enough**," Prime spoke, not loudly, but in his commander voice that demanded their silence, and they gave it. The two turned their attention to him, waiting for the verdict.

He eased himself up a bit, "Prowl, I respect your decision to place Sunstreaker in the brig, but Ratchet is right. His actions were not in his control, and neither you nor I understand the bond between. We probably never will. So, forgive me, but I will not concede to sending him to the brig. Besides, don't you think he's suffered enough?"

Prowl lowered his optics to the ground as he clenched his fists. He let whatever he had go and saluted Prime before walking off. His commander let him go, knowing he would see reason and turned to the medic.

"Will they be alright?" he inquired softly.

Ratchet's optics dimmed slightly, "Thankfully, yes, but... considering what they were like last time it happened…"

Prime nodded seriously, "I suppose it will be up to them. All we can do is help them in whatever way we can. I'll do my best to see to it the others see reason to his actions."

"If they don't, then I will _make_ them," Ratchet hissed. "But for now, I have to watch over those, two…" He paused to let out a sigh. "Primus… when I saw Sunstreaker like that… It's the scariest thing I've ever seen. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if Sideswipe eventually offlined, or if Sunstreaker did."

"I think it's best if we don't think about it. Let us just hope Primus has mercy on them."

**-O-**

His eyes flickered on slowly and various screens dictating his status appeared before him. He shoed them away though as he searched for the thing he had been missing. Relief flooded through him as he found it. It was weak, but it was there. It was nearby, too. He managed to turn his head, finding it was strangely difficult to move it, and spotted his other half. He frowned at the sight of his brother and called out to him through their bond. He felt a small flicker from his brother's spark and smiled lightly.

They weren't very far apart so he started to move his arm. He found it was harder than any physical task he had ever been asked or attempted to do. His body ached with pain and he felt somewhat groggy. Still, he kept his arm moving. He ignored the cracks and holes that ran along it as he continued to reach out. Even though his was in pain, he couldn't stop. He had to reach him, to let him know he was here. He let out a small, weak cry as he strained himself more, but he did it.

He grasped his brother's motionless hand in his and sent his comforting emotions to him. Their bond was always closer with contact, so he knew his brother would feel it no matter what. A weak smile appeared on his face when he felt a small flicker of the same emotion come back to him.

Everything was going to be okay now.

The beast was caged again.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Tasuki:** _Whelp, there it is. Psycho Sunny is back to normal. If I made it look like I made Sideswipe die, uh, whoops. :'D I could never kill Sideswipe, though. He's muh favorite. 3 He's funny, y'know? I've always liked the funny/get-into-trouble-a-lot/prankster type characters. :'B On the other hand, I don't mind killing off the Conerheads. I never really did get into them and they look funny. So, good-bye Dirge and Thrust. They're dead. Well, maybe Dirg will live. If he lucky. Very, very, very, very lucky. Also, for those confused about the "Seeker" i got killed. I'm talking about those unknown Seekers. If you go to the Transformer Wikia and look them up, you'll know what I'm talking about. Apparently they're just kind of there in the cartoon so why not kill one? Break Down IS alive by the way, just offlined and in major pain 8'D They won't see a lot of Bruticus for a while heh, heh._

_But um... Hopefully I got the other character right, too... Like I said at the beginning, I get all my information from here, the cartoon, and wikipedia. (That includes Teletraan1 Wikia!) Maybe Megatron seems OOC, but I mean, Megatron doesn't always "never" retreat. Hell, if I were him I tottally would. I wouldn't want to loose some of my better soldiers and have to replace them with non-as-good ones. I personally think the cartoon dumbified the battles and war tactics, so I like to think of Megatron as smarter at times, but also arrogant at time, so yeah._

_But um... Yeah. Hope whomever is reading this like it :'D_


End file.
